A program of research into the brain mechanisms underlying human behavior utilizing recordings of cerebral potentials in human subjects and monkeys during the performance of sensorimotor and cognitive tasks. Four main areas are being studied: (1) Event related potentials in infants and children; (2) Cerebral correlates of sensorimotor processes in monkeys; (3) Cerebral mechanisms of vision; and (4) Electrophysiologic correlates of cognitive processes.